crystalclearclcfandomcom-20200213-history
What Do I Do
"What Do I Do" (어쩌죠) is a song by CLC. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 이젠 나도 조금 편해졌나 봐 아무 일 없던 것처럼 그냥 그렇게 웃으며 지내 힘들었던 그때 우리 조금은 어렸는지도 몰라 지금보다 더 사랑을 몰랐나 봐 아픈 기억 미운 마음 모두 지워보니 이제야 날 향해 웃던 너만 떠올라 이제는 어떡하죠 더는 견딜 수가 없는데 (어쩌죠) 이렇게 (힘들고) 아픈 날엔 둘이 걷던 거리에 혼자 문득 그대 생각에 멈춰 서 눈물이 멈추지 않을 땐 어쩌죠 혹시 내 맘 다시 돌아갈까 봐 지워버린 너의 모든 흔적들이 아직 남아있나 봐 울고 웃던 기억 추억 하나 둘 모아보니 이제야 행복하던 우리가 떠올라 이제는 어떡하죠 더는 견딜 수가 없는데 (어쩌죠) 이렇게 (힘들고) 아픈 날엔 둘이 걷던 거리에 혼자 문득 그대 생각에 멈춰 서 눈물이 멈추지 않을 땐 어쩌죠 그토록 사랑했었던 너와 나 지친 마음들 상처들 모두 이제야 너무 소중했던 익숙해서 몰랐던 우리 둘 서로를 향한 아름다운 마음들 이제는 어떡하죠 더는 견딜 수가 없는데 (어쩌죠) 이렇게 (힘들고) 아픈 날엔 둘이 걷던 거리에 혼자 문득 그대 생각에 멈춰 서 눈물이 멈추지 않을 땐 니가 보고 싶어질 땐 내가 너무 미울 땐 어쩌죠 |-|Romanization= ijen nado jogeum pyeonhaejeonna bwa amu il eoptteon geotcheoreom geunyang geureoke useumyeo jinae himdeureotteon geuttae uri jogeumeun eoryeonneunjido molla jigeumboda deo sarangeul mollanna bwa apeun gieok miun maeum modu jiweoboni ijeya nal hyanghae utteon neoman tteoolla ijeneun eotteokajo deoneun gyeondil suga eomneunde (eojjeojo) ireoke (himdeulgo) apeun naren duri geotteon georie honja mundeuk geudae saenggage meomchweo seo nunmuri meomchuji aneul ttaen eojjeojo hokshi nae mam dashi doragalkka bwa jiweobeorin neoye modeun heunjeokdeuri ajik namainna bwa ulgo utteon gieok chueok hana dul moaboni ijeya haengbokadeon uriga tteoolla ijeneun eotteokajo deoneun gyeondil suga eomneunde (eojjeojo) ireoke (himdeulgo) apeun naren duri geotteon georie honja mundeuk geudae saenggage meomchweo seo nunmuri meomchuji aneul ttaen eojjeojo geutorok saranghaesseotteon neowa na jichin maeumdeul sangcheodeul modu ijeya neomu sojunghaetteon iksukaeseo mollatteon uri dul seororeul hyanghan areumdaun maeumdeul ijeneun eotteokajo deoneun gyeondil suga eomneunde (eojjeojo) ireoke (himdeulgo) apeun naren duri geotteon georie honja mundeuk geudae saenggage meomchweo seo nunmuri meomchuji aneul ttaen niga bogo shipeojil ttaen naega neomu miul ttaen eojjeojo |-|English= I guess I’ve gotten comfortable too As if nothing happened I’m just smiling It was hard back then Maybe we were a bit young I didn’t know what love was Painful memories, resentment, after erasing all of that I can only remember you smiling at me What do I do now? I can’t take it anymore (What do I do) on such hard days Like today? I’m walking alone on the street we walked together I stopped in place when I suddenly thought of you What do I do when the tears don’t stop? What if my heart goes back? What if all the traces I erased Are still remaining? Memories of crying and laughing, after gathering them all together I remember how happy we were What do I do now? I can’t take it anymore (What do I do) on such hard days Like today? I’m walking alone on the street we walked together I stopped in place when I suddenly thought of you What do I do when the tears don’t stop? We were so in love The exhausted hearts and all the scars Now all of it is so precious, we were so used to it that we didn’t know Our beautiful feelings for each other What do I do now? I can’t take it anymore (What do I do) on such hard days Like today? I’m walking alone on the street we walked together I stopped in place when I suddenly thought of you When the tears don’t stop When I miss you When I hate myself so much What do I do? Category:Songs